


Sugar and spice

by Gyoro_and_Ururun



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff, Hooker AU, Pre-Thor coronation, Smut, World law changes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 12:27:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21015764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gyoro_and_Ururun/pseuds/Gyoro_and_Ururun
Summary: In a world where (consensual) prostitution is a-okay, Darcy decided to earn herself a bit of extra money to get her through life. Things take an interesting turn when a bored deity (unknown to her, of course) decides to indulge in some Earth entertainment. What could possibly go wrong?





	Sugar and spice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [leftennant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/leftennant/gifts).

> So this idea came to me and I had to write it. It is for the lovely Leftennant, who hasn't had much good experience with secret santas and I thought I'd write her a fic. Wala! I'll update tags as I go if necessary. It is pre-Thor right now and will semi-touch on some Thor events.
> 
> Enjoy!

Life on Asgard had admittedly become a little tedious, especially in the announcement that Thor would become King within the next year. Loki could honestly say that he didn’t believe his brother was ready, arrogant and reckless as he was, but if he so much as commented as such, he would simply come across as the jealous younger brother. He once overheard someone referring to them as the heir and the spare. Needless to say, that person found themselves running with their tail between their legs. It had been a little gratifying, but not enough.

So he had taken himself down to Midgard to update himself with their latest customs and ways. It had been a few years since he had been down and the realm tended to change on a whim with each passing day. In all honesty, he enjoyed it. He had created himself a modern apartment in Midgard that he could access from anywhere and would seem to be in the city of his choosing. If he stayed in New York, for example, he would connect the entrance to a typical, high class building, making sure the mortals did not notice anything amiss.

Such was the place he had currently taken himself to. The apartment was fitted with all of the latest technology and he was careful to update its look too. He posed as a successful businessman and adored the mortal suits as his form of blending in.

Needless to say, he enjoyed himself.

He discovered something called Craigslist. It was a little confusing at first, but he had always been a fast learner. It turned out it had a lot to give; people shared wares, services and more or requested such things, allowing people to find or offer what they wanted. Loki had no real aim, he simply wished to navigate and learn more mortal services, but something piqued his interest.

A young woman was offering sexual services and he was shocked. Of course, prostitutes existed on Asgard, but he had not thought that Midgard continued such services. His knowledge of its history was hazy at best, but he wasn’t under the impression that the women had been treated well in the past. He wanted to investigate further, find out if this young woman was alright and being treated well.

Darcy lived in New York when she wasn’t at university.

Her parents were back in West Virginia, sure, but she had decided to follow her friend to New York and get a cheap place there in the cheapest borough. Not the easiest thing to find, but it was what it was and said friend wasn’t exactly doing well for herself either, so they were both helping each other out as well as attending Culver university. It was a sweet set up, all in all, but Darcy had always struggled for money.

She had a barista job, but that didn’t pay the bills well. She’d stumbled across it accidentally when a guy, desperate for sex, offered her money to have it with him. It kinda just spiralled from there and she set up an ad on craigslist. There had been some decent business, some clients easier than others. And so, she had been doing this for the last few summers. It was slow at first, but it soon picked up. Occasionally she would entertain during term time, though she was careful to keep it more hush hush there. Prestigious college and all.

So when she got the latest text, she replied straight away, as usual.

_Are you still offering sexual services?_

**Yes, provided you are in New York…**

_Indeed I am._

**Cool then. I tend to conduct business on neutral ground. I offer my services for a fee and you pay for the hotel/motel, whatever’s in your price range. **

_That is reasonable. Is the Plaza a suitable location?_

Darcy blinked at the text, then blinked again. Was this guy for real? This had to be a practical joke. Rooms in the plaza were highly expensive and she was pretty sure the rooms were over nine hundred dollars. A night. She didn’t even charge half that amount for a night with her. He had to be pulling her leg.

_Hello? Is that alright?_

**Are you serious or just joking with me? That hotel’s very expensive…**

_I am quite serious. Your motels simply will not suffice, however, if you are not comfortable in the Plaza, I can compromise. I am a very flexible person…_

Darcy swallowed. Was that a double entendre?

**If the Plaza is what you wish to pay for, then that is more than alright with me, I was just shocked. I’m not really a high calibre girl…**

_Your picture is exquisite, so I assure you that our time spent together will be quite a memorable evening. Is tomorrow evening too soon?_

**No, I am free tomorrow evening. What time do you want me to meet you?**

_Would 7pm be appropriate? I will be in the bar, ask for Loki._

**Yeah, that works.**

_Marvellous. I look forward to meeting you._

To say that Darcy was a little in shock was an understatement. Sex in the plaza…if it weren’t for her dire need for money, she’d have offered herself for free. Maybe. Perhaps if he was a handsome rich guy. What? She couldn’t help enjoying a bit of good looking ass.


End file.
